Espada's Days
by DraNYC
Summary: Some stories about how the Espadas spend their days in Las Noches.
1. The first story: Madness

This series was originally my fanfiction in Vietnamese. I had difficulties translating them into English. I know there're lots of grammar mistake as well as vocabulary, i'm not good at English anyway :)) And this is my first Bleach Fanfic ever :) So, enjoy ^^

It was just a normal day, like any other days in Las Noches

Coyote Starrk was sleeping, Louisenbairn Barragan was playing chess and Szayel was doing some experiments.

Once in a while, booming sound could be heard, and green lightning, red lighting, yellow lightning could be seen from the room of the pink-haired mad man.

"Boom!" That again.

It was not until noon that Szayel stopped to take a break. Just as he sat down, the door bursted open and Grimmjow rushed in

"GRANZZZZZZZ!"

"Is there a problem?" Szayel asked, brushing his hair away from his sweaty forhead.

"Are you crazy?" Grimmjow yelled

"Is there a problem?" Szayel calmly asked… again!

"Do you know the meaning of the word 'polite'?"

"No!"

"When I train down there, for Kami's sake, don't create any atomic bomb up here!" Grimmjow shouted into Szayel's face. "I've just sparred with Schiffer, and thanks to you, I LOST!"

"It's just because you're stupid, not my fault." Szayel shrugged "That's why you're number 6 and Schiffer is number 4."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth "Your experiments are just crazy!"

Speaking of experiments…

"Wanna drink?" Szayel held out a bottle of "water"

"What the heck is this?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"You seem thirsty."

"…"

"So…?"

Grimmjow grabbed the bottle and drank up.

"This taste nice. Thanks mad man!"

Then he ran out of the room, but just a second later he returned and warned "I'm going. Be quiet if you want to live!"

Szayel nodded. He waited until Grimmjow had gone for a while to pull out a notebook and wrote down "Test subject no.1: Grimmjow J."

He waited a little more. Then he sneakily came downstair to the Espada's training ground. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having a fierce battle. And it seemed like Grimmjow was going to Resurrect

"_Just in time, lucky me!" _Thought Szayel as he gleefully watching the battle.

"Gride, Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled and scratched his sword.

Nothing happened.

"Pantera!" He repeated. Still nothing happened. Grimmjow seemed to be confused.

At that very moment, Ulquiorra stroke him down. He sheathed his sword, walked away after saying "Loser."

It was then that Grimmjow realized why he had lost.

"GRANZZZZZ!"

Szayel walked in, shrugging. "Sorry. That bottle you drank will seal your power for at least a month."

"You bastard!"

"It's just because you're stupid." Nnoitra said as he walked by

Grimmjow passed out due to anger.

Or maybe just because he was too tired.

That's the reason why he didn't Resurrect the first time he encountered with Ichigo. He couldn't use it!

"_Just because of that bastard Granz! Granz the Bastard!"_


	2. The second story: The sound of silence?

This series was originally my fanfiction in Vietnamese. I had difficulties translating them into English. I know there're lots of grammar mistake as well as vocabulary, i'm not good at English anyway :)) And this is my first Bleach Fanfic ever :) So, enjoy ^^

Ulquiorra didn't like noisy places. Not at all. In fact, he called noises his "arch-enemy".

Then why the hell did those Espadas, his "allies" forced him to join their karaoke party? Why the hell did they kidnapped him and forced him to sing in that stupid karaoke party?

Yes! They were his "allies"!

Yes! They forced him to sing!

Don't even bother to wonder why the Espadas had all the necessary equipment and such a good facility to build a karaoke room. It'd be like asking Aizen-sama: "Excuse me sir, where did you hide your gel? You just ran your hand through your hair and all out of a sudden you became Mr. Evil, how could you do that?" That was a pointless question to ask.

Anyway, we were talking about how Ulquiorra hate the noises and how he was forced to join the karaoke party. "How could it happen?" you might ask, how could he got kidnapped so easily?

Well, people slept in order to stay healthy and stay strong. Coyote Starrk was an obvious example in this situation. He could be found sleeping anytime and anywhere, in his bed, on the couch and even on the floor. He slept so much that people started to wonder "Did he become the Primera Espada by sleeping all day long?"

Everyone slept, all but one, and that was Ulquiorra Schiffer.

So then, if you wanted to kidnapped him, you'd have to lure him into sleeping. Sleeping was a way to relax and also to kept things that bother us out of our mind.

Ulquiorra would only lower his guard while sleeping, but he never slept, not once, that's the problem!

That day when he got kidnapped, Ulquiorra was sitting in his room. He bothered no one, so they should do the same to him. They must do the same to him.

Then while is that one-eyed man walking toward him with a bright smile on his face like that?

"What do you want, Gilga?" He asked and gave the man a deadly glare.

"Ya wanna drink?" Nnoitra held out a bottle

"No!"

"Wanna eat some cookies then?" Nnoitra pulled out a box of cookies from nowhere.

"No!"

"Do ya want to play chess then?"

"Do you have problems with your brain?" Ulquiorra looked at Nnoitra "When somebody turned you down twice, they have no interested in listening to your babbling, you're not welcome. That's such a simple thing, do you understand that Gilga? Get out!"

"Want some candies?"

Ulquiorra couldn't stand him more. But he wouldn't blow off like some stupid blue-haired man. He looked at Nnoitra in the eyes

"If i eat this, will you leave?"

"Of course!"

"Fine! Then i'll eat... only if you join me."

In a second, Nnoitra's face turned green, but unfortunately, Ulquiorra didn't notice that.

"O-Okay." Nnoitra took a candy "Eat, go on!"

Ulquiorra also took one and ate up. He chewed calmly, swallowed it calmly and then calmly waited till Nnoitra get the hell out of his room.

A few minutes later, he felt sleepy.

Five seconds after that, he fell asleep.

000000000000000

When Ulquiorra opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was "This is not my room!"

The second, wherever the hell he was, it was so noisy that he couldn't take it.

The last thing, the only place in Las Noches which was this noisy was the karaoke room.

Uh-oh.

"Ulquiorra is awake!" Yammy yelled into the mic "Bring him up here!"

Immediately, he was brought upstage by Grimmjow and Szayel. He struggled

"Let me go!"

"Sing, little Ulqui!" Grimmjow teased him

"Shut up!"

"Don't be gloomy all day long or you'll get older by minutes." Said Starrk.

Ulquiorra was about to protest, but no one could here his voice with all that noises.

He hated noisy places!

"Cero!"

And the sound system exploded, that silenced the Espada as well.

"You can sing without music!" Yammy suggested. Ulquiorra didn't answer. He was about to leave when Ichimaru Gin walked in.

"A-re? My sound system!?" Gin then looked at Ulquiorra "Did ya pissed off for not being able to sing?"

Ulquiorra gave Gin a cold glare.

"Cero!"

He shot Gin.

00000000000

After that time, Ulquiorra realized something...

Sleeping was actually pretty interesting!


End file.
